


The Cure

by squirrelwriter36



Series: The Multiverse [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Metahuman Cure, The Multiverse is a Sentient Being, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelwriter36/pseuds/squirrelwriter36
Summary: Yet another possible take on why Cisco could have taken the metahuman cure.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Series: The Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567924
Kudos: 13





	The Cure

When Earth-2 disappeared, Cisco had categorized his sudden nausea as the flu. When other Earths began to vanish as well, no amount of tissues could completely stem the blood pouring from his nose, leaking from his eyes.

When Supergirl arrived on their Earth to warn them of the Anti-Monitor, Cisco had finally put the pieces together.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He rocked, fingers pressing against his temples. “I can’t lose you.”

_You have to do it, my son. The only way to survive is to –_

“It can’t be the only way!”

“Cisco?”

Caitlin’s voice broke his concentration. The multiverse faded as his friend entered the room. Her hands clutched a familiar rectangular box.

“I designed that thing to be given only with consent,” Cisco said. “You can’t force it on me.”

“You’ll still be our Cisco, even without your powers,” Caitlin said. “And once this Crisis is over, we’ll find a way to restore them.”

A hollow promise – he had created the cure, and he knew that taking it would be permanent. Irreversible, even if the Particle Accelerator exploded again. The cure would wrap around his cells, forming an impenetrable barrier, blocking any dark matter from ever contaminating them again.

He would be leaving the multiverse to die. _Painfully_. No one should have to go through that alone.

Caitlin shook her head, seemingly denying Frost access. Instead, she kneeled next to Cisco, setting the cure aside.

“There’s more blood in every trash can than what’s in you.” Caitlin gently pried his hands away from his head. “Cisco, your powers…as magnificent and as powerful as they are…you have to see that your connection to them is going to kill you. The more Earths that disappear - ”

“You think I don’t know that?” Cisco yanked his hands free, curling inward. “You think I don’t understand how messed up this ‘gift’ is?”

Suddenly, he lurched forward, palms slapping the ground as a hacking cough erupted, blood speckling the floor.

“It took me so long to accept them. To get Eobard out of my head, to see these powers as something _good_.” Cisco groaned as nausea gripped his stomach again. “The multiverse…Caitlin, she sings to me, every day. When I’m upset, when I’m lonely. She protects me, shields me. Without her, I wouldn’t be here.”

He knew his rambles sounded crazy. He understood that no one would ever fully understand and appreciate the bond he shared with the multiverse.

But he just couldn’t lose her.

 _Francisco._ The multiverse spoke sternly, an unfamiliar and unpleasant ringing in his ears. _Take the cure. Save yourself._

Caitlin pushed him against the wall, pressing more tissues against his bloodied mouth.

“And I can’t lose you,” she said. “Cisco, I don’t want to give you this cure without your consent, but if you pass out, there’s nothing stopping me. Not even the multiverse.”

 _Your friend is right. Cisco,_ please _._

He must have nodded, because Caitlin injected the cure into his wrist, pulling him into a hug as the poison seeped into his blood.

“Just…just give me one more moment,” Cisco whispered. “One more moment, with her.”

And all the while, the multiverse’s voice grew fainter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I keep writing about the same thing over and over again. (Also, I'm bad with titles). I have so many ideas on why Cisco could have taken that cure, but I promise that the next thing I write, I won't be touching this topic. 
> 
> Thanks to my readers!


End file.
